


【翻译】Ten Times Jared Told Jensen He Loved Him, and One Time He Really Meant It.

by AriesHiddleston, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared很爱Jensen, M/M, 亲吻, 他花费了很长一段时间才明白这爱有多深, 友情, 朋友变情人, 醉酒, 零星时刻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesHiddleston/pseuds/AriesHiddleston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: Jared对他自己的感情一直很开放，但是他花了好一阵时间才意识到他对他最好的朋友的感觉。有十次他表达了对Jensen的爱，而有一次他真的表达了“我爱你”。





	【翻译】Ten Times Jared Told Jensen He Loved Him, and One Time He Really Meant It.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Times Jared Told Jensen He Loved Him, and One Time He Really Meant It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215454) by [babybrotherdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean). 



> 作者：babybrotherdean  
> 译者：马猴烧酒沫沫子 (aka AriesHiddleston)  
> 授权：已授权

\- 1 -

 

二十三岁的Jared第一次见到Jensen Ackles。他很好看，还有一点害羞。在他们等着听最后试镜的结果时,Jared一直不能停下说话的嘴。

 

“我是说，我以前也演过戏，但我觉得这会跟原来有很大的不同，你知道吗？试播集听起来很酷,我很喜欢Sam,我想看到他们会把这个角色变成……”

 

令人惊讶的是，Jensen看起来一点也不生气。他并没有觉得无聊。也许Jared给人的印象并没有他想的那么糟糕，（“这是我的生日吗？”Jensen笑了，还羞涩的脸红了，这难道不是该死的最甜蜜的事情吗？）也许他真的开始了一段超级对的友情。

 

当他们最终被叫进去，并且制片人笑着告诉他们“你们得到了这两个角色了，”然后仿佛一切都变得明亮了，他大笑着并且拍了拍Jensen的肩膀。“这一定会变得非常棒，我等不及开始拍戏了，”然后，当他们准备离开的时候，Jensen注意到他们现在大概算是某种兄弟关系了，所以他们也许应该习惯一下这个身份-“我想这是件好事，我已经开始爱你了，嗯？”

 

这是一个玩笑,但是他笑了,然后Jensen也笑了,一切都感觉到轻松又正确。

 

\- 2 -

 

Supernatural和Gilmore Girls有很多不同,Jensen比起他来讲有更多的动作戏经验，(Jared可能在空闲时间看了超人前传和末世黑天使让他填满他新的好朋友过去的工作经历),但它永远不会使他感到满足。

 

当他们开始对戏的时候，有一种奇妙的引力，每一个拳头、闪避和翻滚，就像他们能完美地读懂对方动作一样，就仿佛他们本就是兄弟，更甚者是，他们在除了彼此别无他人的危险环境中相互依靠着长大。Jensen告诉他,Sam和Dean可能更像两个可以拼成一体的整体，而不是两个独立的个体，Jared不能够更同意这个想法。

 

当他们排到这场戏的最后，Sam和Dean的第一场打戏，他们扭打在一起，边说话边把对方压在地板上，这场戏很快就完成了。当Jared把Jensen按在地上的时候，他忍不住得意地笑了笑，差点忘了说他的台词。

 

下一场开始拍时，Jessica的扮演者Adrianne走了进来，但是当导演叫cut时，他绝对喜笑颜开，亲吻她脸颊，然后匆匆走向Jensen。

 

“我们成功了！”他说着，听起来就像是个5岁的超兴奋的孩子，但是他没办法让自己停下来。“你觉得看起来还好吗？“ 

 

Jensen也笑了起来，然后点了点头，向摄像机那边望去，所有人都聚在那边，重新观看他们拍摄的成果，互相窃窃私语。“我觉得它看起来棒极了。感觉很好，对吧？“

 

“真的很好。”他的心跳的厉害，他几乎想再拍一次来体验那种感觉。“谢谢你忍受我。你知道的，我的问题和其他什么东西。”

 

“这就是我在这儿的原因。”停顿了一下，Jensen撅起嘴。“我的意思是，既然我在这儿了，为什么不帮忙呢？“

 

“这并不意味着我对你的爱就更少了。”

 

Jensen又笑了，拿胳膊肘顶了顶他。“那当然。来吧,你和你女朋友还有一场戏要拍，赶快。”

 

Jared顺从地点了点头，回到导演给他和Adrianne做指导的地方，但他仍然因为Jensen的话高兴，这让他有点难以回到角色本身。也许下一次他会做的更好一点。

 

\- 3 -

 

拍摄工作顺利进行。Jared觉得他遇到了他一直想要的最好的朋友，他和Jensen相互开玩笑，就像是已经认识了好多年了。对他来讲，把Jensen演的Dean当成兄弟并不难，“这是我的英雄，这是我的整个世界，这是我成长时关心的一切。”

 

当九月终于来临，是他们的节目播出的时候了，他们坐在Jensen公寓的沙发上，喝着啤酒在一起观看第一集。

 

这就像是Jared所希望的，他发现自己在跟着Sam一起默默地念着喜欢的台词，当他看到后期小组所做的一切时，发出了轻柔的惊叹声。它结束得太快了，这让他有点想看后面的内容，直到Jensen笑了，他才意识到他正专注地看完了演职员表，并接着看起了下集预告。“你在笑什么?”

 

“我们在那里,记得吗?”Jared瞥了一眼，Jensen看起了更开心了。“我们演了这个，读了剧本，你明明知道接下来会发生什么。”

 

“嗯,是的,但是…”Jared开始胡乱的比划着，试图弄清楚如何表达自己的感受。“它在屏幕上看起来非常不同。看到它的成品，真的非常酷。”

 

“是啊,好吧。”Jensen坏笑着用胳膊肘推了他一下。“Gilmore Girls原来也有一个后期特效组吗？”

 

“闭嘴吧，动作戏先生。”Jared把他推回去，无法抹去他脸上的笑容。“至少我没有花四个小时满是泥巴的拍戏。”

 

“嫉妒?”

 

“没有。”

 

“你才是那个得闻我身上味道的人。”

 

Jared轻哼了一声。“好吧，我猜你就是很幸运遇到了一个超爱你的我，能闻着你的泥巴味还不吐出来。”

 

Jensen咧嘴笑着，从他们脚边的小冰箱里抓起一瓶啤酒给自己，另一瓶啤酒递给了Jared。“是啊,”他同意，打开了其中一瓶。“我真幸运。”

 

\- 4 -

 

现在是2006年5月18日，CW台正式预订了supernatural的第二季。媒体们都很兴奋，而剧组的成员们已经开始庆祝了-现在Jared在Jensen家的沙发上，他们面前摆着一个庆祝的比萨和几瓶啤酒，电视上还播放着第一季的某一集。

 

“伙计，我开始担心了,”Jared叹了口气，往后靠又伸了个懒腰。“我讨厌等待的这种感觉，不知道我们是否会续订新的一季。”

 

“是的，我猜我们还不太出名，他们可以让我们痛苦一阵。”Jensen气呼呼地说。“再给他们几年，他们就会在二月告诉我们续订消息的。然后我们就不会有压力了。”

 

“我猜也是。”Jared的眼睛盯着电视机看了一会儿，他忍不住笑了，因为Jeff透漏他会等在劳伦斯。“你觉得我们会让这个剧变长一点吗？也许几年？”

 

“当然。”没有犹豫，Jared转过身去看Jensen。他们的目光交汇，Jensen笑着，显得若有所思。“我认为如此。我们有些好东西。”停顿了一下，然后他更加温柔的补充道：“Sam和Dean，我是说，他们会走得很远。”

 

Jared忍不住笑了，他感觉身体暖暖的，这感觉很好。事情就该是这样。“我猜我爱你是一件很棒的事，不想跟一个我不喜欢的人合作那么久。”

 

“那当然。”Jensen哼哼着，倾身向前，又拿了一块比萨饼。“你觉得我们能完成这一季吗？”

 

“我觉得我们已经完成了。”咧嘴一笑，Jared感觉他变得非常舒适。“所以我觉得它值得再来一次。”

 

\- 5 -

 

“有人找你麻烦了？”

 

“是啊，有人找我麻烦。”Jensen听起来被逗笑了。他们在打电话，隔着大西洋，Jared在拍圣诞小屋而Jensen在海外照顾他们的粉丝。“她只是真的很兴奋,我想。就只是希望他们没有踢她出去,你懂？”

 

“是啊，我们都知道你是个柔软的大家伙。”Jared忍不住听着Jensen的语气微笑,因为他知道Jensen是个多么害羞的人，有时候，很高兴他自己一个人也可以做的很好。“其他一切都还好吗？“

 

“或多或少,是的。”

 

“那就好。”Jared停了下,只是突然想微笑。“我很高兴你玩的开心。”

 

“如果你在这里，我会更开心。”

 

Jared点头并且大笑出声，让他觉得胸口有点疼。他很努力的去赶日程，但是他的拍摄日程安排得很紧，没有任何妥协余地。“是的,我知道。真希望我也在那里。”

 

“下一次？也许？”Jensen问他，他的声音听起来该死的充满希望，Jared忍不住笑了。

 

“当然，我太爱你了，不忍心再让你自己一个人去了。”

 

“呆子。”但这个词听起来不坏。“好。”

 

“是的。”Jared笑了，想象了一下，感觉他们两个之间的距离好像变短了一点。“你最好快点回来。”

 

“我会的。”Jared在电话里又笑了笑，希望周末快点结束。“我保证。”

 

\- 6 -

 

这应该是兄弟之间的一个严肃的场景。他们已经准备好投入战斗，全力以赴，为了更大的利益而冒着生命危险—去击退包围警察局的每一个该死的恶魔。这是一个剧情的高潮，充满了紧张和激动…但就这一秒来说，在这一特殊的情况下，Jensen显然无法控制自己。

 

“那么，计划是什么呢？“

 

“打开门。让他们全都进来。”Jensen的眼神有一种微妙的变化，但他的脸保持完全严肃，认真。“然后,我们战斗。像穿着紧身衣的超人一样。”

 

他们相互看着对方，目光锁定，表情坚忍。没有任何提示，但他们却像一个人一样，朝着彼此的方向移动，进入了Winchesters通常因为濒死体验而保存的那种拥抱。

 

“Dean,我爱你”,Jared很严肃地说，因为它似乎很适合这个场合。

 

Jensen把他拉开，很长时间的盯着他看了会儿，然后终于绷不住表情，脸上笑容越来越多。“你这个白痴。”

 

“你先开始的,紧身衣先生。”

 

这让Jensen大笑起来，并且把注意力转移到重新拍摄这段场景上。

_\- 7 -_

 

"我猜我就是…不太理解。”

 

Jared心情沉重，他用手在脸上蹭来蹭去，就是不敢继续看Jensen。他躺在他最好的朋友的沙发上，觉得在这里呆着有点不舒服，但是他太在意他感到不安的其他原因了。

 

“我是说…发生了什么事？我们什么时候开始疏远彼此的？“

 

他不后悔跟Sandy分手。他们还是朋友；他们算是和平分手，也并没有吵架，而且这是他们两个共同的决定，但即使如此，这件事还是让他感到有些难过。这场分手来了多久了？他到底是为什么没有注意到它？

 

Jensen很安静，但他把一只手放在Jared的肩膀上，轻轻地按了按。这是无声的支持，无声的鼓励。Jared有点不自觉地靠了进去，闭上眼睛，把头埋在手里。

 

“我是一个不合格的男朋友吗？我是不是应该做些什么不一样的事？我就只是…”停下来，用力吞咽。“我做错了什么？”

 

“你什么都没做错。”Jensen说话打断了他。Jared没有抬起头，但他变得安静了。“我只是觉得你们两个不是命中注定的，就是这样而已。发生这样的事，这并不一定是谁的错，Jay。你仍然对她很好，不是吗？”

 

Jared不确定这代表着什么，但还是犹豫着点了点头。“是的，继续当朋友，这就是我们决定的。”

 

“好了，就是如此。”Jensen耸了耸肩。“所以说她并没有生你的气。这在一段关系中是有可能的，分手但依旧关系很好，这并不代表着你在人际交往方面表现的很糟糕。”

 

Jared放慢了呼吸，让这些话渗入他的皮肤，让他的心平静下来。他又向着Jensen的方向靠了靠，叹了口气。“你知道吗，你是一个最好的朋友，就像是…永远那么好。我真爱你。”

 

“当然，我知道。”Jensen把他往自己的方向拉了拉，搂住了他的肩膀。这感觉既安全又温暖，Jared让他自己放松下来。“这就是为什么我在这里，Jay。”

 

_\- 8 -_

 

Jared的狗围着他的腿追来追去，这让他很难把东西搬进屋去。他一点都不介意，他的脸上露出了笑容，Harley和Sadie开心地大叫，一切似乎都很好。

 

“这是最后一箱吗？”Jensen走进来问他，而Jared正把他的东西搬到新房间里。“我猜你就在这儿。”

 

Jensen开始帮忙收拾行李，然后Jared不得不咧着嘴笑起来，因为它看上去已经像家一样了。他放下最后的几个箱子，放松地把他的胳膊伸到头顶上，感到他的骨头好像轻轻响了一声，发出一声愉快的叹息。“Yeah,应该是了。我想我算是正式的搬进来了。”

 

自从跟Sandy分手后没过多久，也许这是一个他感到有点孤单的原因，直到——他决定搬进Jensen家。他们一起工作，一起开车回家，他们整天都黏在一块儿--不管怎样，这听上去就很有趣。他想象不出什么可以比跟他最好的朋友住在一起的更好的了，他们会把所有的时间都分配给呆在彼此身边。

 

“我们应该把它记录下来。就这一刻，我是说。”然后Jensen撅起嘴唇，开始向门外走去。他似乎并不烦恼狗狗们跟着他的腿撞来撞去，甚至无意中伸手去抓Sadie的耳朵。“我想冰箱里有香槟。”

 

“是吗?”Jared忍不住咧嘴笑了。他紧跟着Jensen离开房间。“伙计，就是--谢谢。关于所有的一切。让我搬过来跟你住和其他什么事，这太--”

 

“这没什么。”Jensen说,朝他摆摆手。他刚到厨房，径直走向了酒柜。“不管怎么说，你毕竟住在这儿。能经常和你呆在一起真是太好了。”

 

“说真的。”Jared站得很近，直直地盯着Jensen看，直到Jensen也回头看他。“我爱你。谢谢你出现在我生命中。”

 

Jensen沉默了很长一段时间，然后他笑了。他手里拿着酒瓶，开始拧开瓶口的软木塞。“让我们庆祝一下。To being roommates。”

 

Jared笑了,软木塞飞了出去。“To being roommates，”他回答的慢了一拍，但这并不重要，因为Jensen已经伸手去拿香槟杯，在过去的几个月，他没有哪一刻比现在过的更开心了。

收拾行李可以等。

 

_\- 9 -_

 

“听着。Jen-Jen，你听我说。”

 

Jared的话有点含糊不清，Jensen笑了--看起来他是想尽量绷住，实际上，Jared想知道有什么好笑的，就比如， _现在_ ，但是他想说的话和所有想法，因为看到他最好的朋友的眼睛是多么的绿，而全部忘光了。“你--你的眼睛很漂亮。”

 

“好吧,Jared。”Jensen把手伸向他,然后,Jared就只是呆呆的愣在那,直到手里的酒杯被从他手中拿走。“我想你喝的够多了。我去给你拿点儿水，好吗?”

 

电视上之前还是游戏界面--或者,至少,Jared是这么觉得的;而现在正在播的是新闻,一些穿着一本正经的西装打着领带，满脸皱纹的人在谈论着天气--他坐在Jensen的沙发上,不，是 _他们_ 的沙发上,现在,他严肃的提醒自己--享受自己的生活。也许他是喝了几杯威士忌庆祝第五季的续订消息,或许确切数字比它想象的稍微高那么一点,但这能怪他吗？

 

“水。”Jared考虑着，皱着眉头。他太专注于想他到底喝了多少酒，根本没注意到Jensen刚刚离开了，直到他把一瓶水塞到他手里。“嗯，这是水?”

 

“是的,Jared,是水。”Jensen听上去在努力忍住不笑。“你想喝点吗?”

 

Jared花了一点时间考虑了一下,然后认真地点了点头，两只手开始胡乱摸着瓶子，试图把它打开。他试了几次，最后可能把太多的水洒在了自己身上，但最终他成功地摘下了瓶盖，把它扔到一边，待会再管它。他把瓶子放到嘴边，一口气喝了一半，在水接触到他的舌头的一瞬间，他就意识到他真的非常渴，但是Jensen是怎么 _知道_ 的?

 

当他喝完的时候，他有点气喘吁吁，放下瓶子，花了一点时间来喘口气。他把头转向Jensen的方向，盯着他看了一会儿，然后伸出双手捧住了他最好的朋友的脸。“谢谢你。”他非常认真地说。“我爱你”。

 

“好了,大个子,我认为这是睡觉的时候了。”Jensen的手指缠绕着他的手腕，拉着他的手，过了一会儿之后松开了。“来吧，去床上休息一下，明天醉宿有你好受的。”

 

Jared严肃地点了点头,因为Jensen永远是对的。“好吧。”

 

那就去睡吧。只要Jensen知道他有多重要，他觉得其他都不重要了。

 

_\- 10 -_

 

Jared仍然有点呼吸困难，心脏砰砰作响，血液在他的耳朵里流动，他很确定他明天会有一些严重的淤青。然而，酒吧已经在他们身后很远的地方了，他无法抹去脸上的笑容，肾上腺素在他体内飙升的同时让他的心情变得更好。

 

“伙计，那太棒了！”他说，他的声音非常激动，他情不自禁的感到兴奋。“打赌他们一开始想做些狗屎事情，他们不知道自己遇到了谁吗？”

 

Jensen在他身边，看起来就跟他一样兴奋，甚至连一句抱怨都没有就跟上了Jared的步伐。“猜他们不知道遇到的是Winchester，哈？”

 

他们都喝的有点醉了,而且非常有趣,他们刚刚参加了一场该死的酒吧斗殴,一切都 _棒极了_ 。

 

“我超爱你。再没有别人让我愿意去跟那些醉鬼打架的了，就只有你。”咧嘴笑一下，轻推Jensen。“你是我最喜欢的后援。”

 

“是的，我最好是。”Jensen吸了吸鼻子,但他片刻后再次微笑。“也许下次我们可以换个地方。不确定他们之后还希望我们去他们那里。”

 

“这重要吗?”Jared搂着Jensen的肩膀，拖着他紧靠在自己身边。“伙计,有整个温哥华等着我们探索。还有很多的酒吧等着我们光顾。”

 

“是,是的,好吧。”Jensen笑了起来，用胳膊肘顶了顶他，但并没有真的想把他从身边扒拉下了。“不过，我们就别卷入太多的酒吧斗殴，是吧？”

 

只要他最好的朋友在他身边,Jared认为他不会介意他们被赶出了城市里的每一个酒吧。

 

不管怎样，他耸耸肩，因为当你有了一个开心的Jensen的时候，在他们到家之后，Jensen就会开心的跟他一起喝酒。

 

\- +1 -

 

距离他们第一次见面已经过去了五年多了，Jared再也没有遇到任何一个人，能像Jensen Ackles那样被他深爱着了。

 

这是慢慢发生的，当他发现他越来越爱笑，越来越希望Jensen可以回给他一个微笑。贪恋Jensen只是他一个人的。渴望他的触摸、认可和关注。他发现也许他一直是这样的爱Jensen，好像并不是他一直认为的那样。

 

他觉得该死的是时候让Jensen也知道了。

 

Jared才不害怕。他甚至无法让自己停下来，心就在他胸膛里奔跑，在喉咙里跳动，就像是要自己跳出来了一样。他收拾了餐桌，也布置了晚餐。晚餐是中餐外卖，但他却破坏了中餐的特色，点上了蜡烛，Jared感觉这有一点傻，但反正他决定要做，他也一定会这么做。

 

Jensen回家的时候很惊讶，一小时前Jared让他去片场办点事情。而当他们两个眼神交汇时，Jensen的眼神里有点Jared看不懂的东西。看上去就像是有点期待，有点害怕，还有一点渴望。“Jay？”

 

“我觉得我爱上你了。”他向前迈了一步，让他们两个之间的距离更近。这有点太多了，太过了，他一直往前走，直到他可以伸出手，抓住Jensen的手指，两手相扣。Jensen并没有躲开，这感觉该死的好。“我--我好像爱上你有一段时间了。但我猜，我认为，这种感觉是因为你是个超级无敌棒的朋友。”

 

他强迫自己去看Jensen的眼睛，因为除非这么做，不然他不知道他能不能把自己的真正的意思清楚地传达给对方。“我爱你，Jen。我不认为我可以停止爱你。我只是--我猜我想要知道你是不是也爱我，还是我应该离开，或者向前看，或者…或者--”

 

然后他没法继续说话了，因为Jensen的嘴封锁了他想要从嘴里继续说出来的话，又温暖又柔软又该死的完美，这感觉就像是在做梦，但他试图振作起来集中精力环住Jensen的腰，猛地把他拉的更近，因为如果他抱住他并且亲吻他，这一切看起来就是那么的正确。

 

在他们之间，无论是永恒又或者文明的兴衰，再没有任何事情重要过此时此刻。他们的吻如此热烈，Jensen用牙齿咬住Jared的嘴唇，温柔而迫切的亲吻着他，而Jared忍不住呻吟，用鼻子用力呼吸。他觉得他可以一直这样吻下去，让时间冻结在这一刻。

 

不幸的是，他需要呼吸，然后他喘着气跟他分开，但又固执的不想让Jensen离开。

“是的，Jay。”

 

Jared不知道他这句话到底是什么意思，直到Jensen又给了他一个吻，温柔地追逐着他，回应着他。Jensen的嘴角上扬。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
